Interruption
by Felyneve
Summary: Eric and Serenity are having a nice, romantic evening together. But of course their daughter had to interrupt them, she seems to have a knack for it. First one-shot. Eric/OC Rated M for a reason.


Eric moans quietly, face hidden in her neck. Serenity's teeth bite into his shoulder, an effort to keep quiet as he pumps into her. His fingers dig into her hips, forcing her back to meet him as they do their quiet dance.

Her teeth dig deeper, nails scratching burning paths down across his shoulder blades, down to his buttocks. He groans again, helplessly thrusting deeper. She pulls her head back, soothing where she's drawn teeth with her tongue.

"Harder, Eric," she hisses. "Please."

His hands slide across her skin, wrapping his arms around her waist and torso, forcing her body to meet him. Both of their bodies are wound up, tight as a spring, both yearning for release. She tightens around him, walls twitching, telling him how close she is.

He shifts, an effort at plunging deeper. The bed under them moves, scraping across the floorboards, and the pair immediately stop moving, breaths held as they pray.

A sharp cry pierces the silence in the apartment just a moment later, making them both growl in frustration. Eric's hands leave her, pushing his shaking protesting body up, kneeling between her legs, he pulls himself out, causing both of them to cry out slightly at the loss.

"I'll handle it," he mumbles, shifting to get off the bed. Serenity nods with a sigh, dropping back onto the bed.

Eric places his feet on the floor, standing slowly before padding out of the room, aware that Serenity's probably going to finish herself off while he takes care of the crying babe in the room next door.

He swoops in tiredly, lifting his daughter out of her crib slowly.

"You really need to stop interrupting us," he says softly. "I swear you're determined to keep your mom and I from having our little fun time. It's hard with you around, you know?"

Her face is red, and scrunched up as she wails, clearly not happy about having been woken up from her peaceful slumber by the noise of her parents. Eric rocks the bundle softly, holding her to his chest as he hums softly.

"It makes me think you're already awake and you just wait for the perfect moment to interrupt us," he clicks his tongue. "Why are you so mean to me, baby?" He kisses her forehead softly, starting to pace the room. "Last I checked I didn't do anything to you, well… Other than forgetting to feed you that one time, but I didn't mean to."

Small chubby hands lift up off the blanket she's wrapped in, reaching for his face with plump sausage fingers that have small tiny fingernails at the end of it. He lifts a hand, letting his own finger slide down under her chin.

"I mean, don't you want a baby brother or sister, Leo?" Her face scrunches again, and Eric cringes, hoping she doesn't use her surprisingly powerful lungs yet again, as she grabs onto his finger as best she can.

She sniffles, a small quiet babble flowing out of her mouth, one of her many ways of saying no. He shakes his head, a little smile curling at the corners of his lips. "Dammit, baby."

 _As long as she's quieting down,_ he thinks, continuing to pace as her fingers grasp his own digit gently.

"Well," he mumbles, kissing her wispy head again. "Even though you're so mean to me, I do love you." Leo merely babbles again.

He continues to rock her, humming lowly to get her back to sleep. Eventually her fingers relax, eyes drifting closed. He smiles, laying her back down in her crib, stroking the downy blonde hair covering her head, before spinning on his heel to walk out of the room.

He walks back into his room slowly, seating himself on the edge of the bed. Serenity lies on her side, curled up facing away from him. He shifts, moving to lie under the covers without waking her, if she is in fact asleep.

He settles himself behind her, arm wrapping around her bare waist. Her head turns, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You never finished," she whispers.

"No, I didn't."

She stares at him. "Would you like to?"

"Fuck yes."


End file.
